Kingdom
Kingdom is an upcoming flash movie created by Rackas321 that is set to be released on December 25th, 2011. The series will be uploaded in parts. Plot (Spoilers) In 2040 Earth is a utopian world. The solar system is colonized, and the planets are seperate governments. Following the initial contact from an alien precense. Earth's government anticipating a friendly encounter, prepares a rendevous. Yet the alien precense reveals it's sinister plot of forcing the solar system into it's galactic territory. If things could not be worse, nations from Earth secede and revolt against the planetary government and the alien precense is stronger than anticipated (being able to mold reality into creating Fiction into Fact). Production The idea for Kingdom came many years before this. Taking much from Kingdom Hearts, and many other series. It has become a plethora of fiction that cumulates into one ultimate story. Production has quickly taken shape on the story that is now, and is currently on finishing the first episode of the movie series. Music Kingdom's soundtrack is a plethora of popular songs, mainly from video games, and many movie soundtracks. 1. "Kingdom-Main Theme/Intro" 2. "From the Moon to the Earth(Jupiter)" 3. "Alexander-Theme" 4. "Contact" 5. "Pluto" 6. "The End of the Sol System" 7. "Olympics" 8. "Opening Ceremony" 9. "Great Fray! Ceremonial Battle 10. "United Council" 11. "Brittani-Theme" 12. "Gary Vs. Ash! Battle atop the Tower 13. "Ambasaddor's of Hell-Garret/Nelson" 14. "Battle with the Darkness and Moon" 15. "Keyblade" 16. "Friends" 17. "Message" 18. "Galaxian-Earthen" 19. "Great Solar War" 20. "Battle-San Francisco Falls" 21. "Life's History" 22. "Battle of Orlando" 23. "The First Keyhole" 24. "Thanatos" 25. "Battle! Vs. Greek God(Thanatos)" 26. "Red Scare" 27. "Brandon-Theme" 28. "Nuking of the United States" 29. "Sin City" 30. "Battle! Vs. Greek God(Eris and Eros)" 31. "Operation Skysword" 32. "Commander of Betrayal" 33. "Declaration of War" 34. "The Heartless" 35. "Battle! Vs. Maleficent" 36. "Team" 37. "Turning Tides" 38. "Neo-Blitz" Characters Main Article:Characters of Kingdom Heros: Jose Lozada, Alex Velez, John Romero, Brittani Poston, Garret Factor, Nelson, Brandon Sims, Cameron Campbell, Stephen Mateo, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Peter Pan, Tron, Aladdin, Genie, Hercules, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Link, Zelda, Shiek, Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Krystal, Isaac, Ness, Lucas, Luke, Han, Chewbaca, Red Knight, Blue Knight, Green Knight, Orange Knight, Amaterasu, Olimar, Louie, Ash, Brendan, Scott Pilgrim, Stephen Stills, Kim Pine Zues, Hades and Poseidon. Villains: Helios, Ares, Thanatos, Eros, Eris, Hermes, Kim Jong-un, Maleficent, Xemnas, Luxord, Marluxia, Evil Queen, Magic Mirror, Judge Frollo, FireBird, Chernabog, Ursula, MCP, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, Jafar, Hades, Scar, Kaa, Heartless, Nobodies, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Grodus, Count Bleck, Dr. Robotnik, Chaos, Ganondorf, Andross, Aparoid Queen, Necromorphs, Porky, Giygas, Xenomorph, The Thing, Darth Vader, Emperor, Dark Wizard, Frost King, Necromancer, Painter, Yami, Emperor Bulbax, N, Ghetsis, Gideon Graves, Hitler, Stalin, Mao Zedong, Kim Jong-il. Kingdom Poster First.jpg|First Kingdom poster. Kingdom Poster Second.png|Second Kingdom poster. Kingdom Poster Third.png|Third Kingdom poster. Kingdom poster.png|Fourth Kingdom poster. Kingdom Final Official Poster.png|Fifth Kingdom Poster KINGDOM POSTER (2).png|Sixth Kingdom poster Kingdom Teaser Poster.png|First teaser poster. Kingdom Official Poster.png|Second teaser poster.